warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Denouement L'agonie
The Is The Season (And Series!) finale of Two Sided She-Cat. Dedicated to Rainy, becasue she's a true friend, who I could not live wthout. She's always there to help me, and I honor her in being the real Queen Unicorn. Denouement L'agonie Darkshadow has fallen. She lies dead on the ground in front of me. Her glossy black pelt is torn, ripped and bloodied. She's gone. My legs are weak, and I want to keel over. But I've defeated my other half. I've beaten Darkshadow. I expect her evil spirits to retreat. But they don't. There are more. They are powerful. But they have to die. Their master is gone. They fight harder, stronger, as though a new leader has given them orders. It chills me to my bones. Willoweyes and I exchange a horrified stare. "Why aren't they going?" She mews. "They have no leader!" I stare at my paws, covered in thick, sticky blood. "I don't know. I thought I saved the forest from the menace. But it's only just started." She nods. "I'm going to take Stickpaw to the shelter. He's bleeding heavily." "I'll take him. You need to fight." I reply half-consciously, and pad to the small shelter. Sunnytail is huddling over Quailheart, her voice choked. "He can't be dead! He can't! He and Ambershine had so much to live for!" Looking over at the russet she-cat, I realize for the first time, that she's expecting kits. We have to end this. I won't let those kits die. With a sigh, I turn to Twigclaw, who's examining Pebbleheart's shoulder tear, letting Cherrywing look at Stickpaw. "You'll be fine." He mews. Seeing me, he nods. "Sunheart, what's wrong?" I explain how Darkshadow died, but her allies were still fighting. "Something's wrong." Pebbleheart nods. "It's as if she gave them some kind of legacy. To fight until the Clan cats die." He's right. Twigclaw puts his paws on my neck. "There's more." He mutters under his breath. Pebbleheart looks concerned. "What is it?" Twigclaw sighs. "it seems when we released Darkshadow from your mind, a small fragment of her spirit remained in your soul. That's how she's controlling them." Darkshadow still lives inside me. Giving orders. It won't stop! My breath rises to a panic. "No! This can't happen!" Twigclaw sighs. 'It's the only way." Pebbleheart seems to reach the final conclusion a split second before me. His face is stretched into horror, as I say, "If the battle is to end, I'm going to have to die." Robintail has heard the conversation. She's ready to freak out. "Sunheart can't die!" Twigclaw looks at her in pain. "She must. Unless you want to watch everyone else die." Robintail cries. "I don't want you to go. You've always understood me, even when I was just a scatterbrained apprentice! You always helped me, even when I was told I couldn't" She sniffs loudly. "I can't watch you leave." Pebbleheart mews, "I don't want it this way. If I could change it, I would." He looks at me with a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. "I wish you could stay." He leaves to go calm down Robintail, who has broken into hysterical sobs. Twigclaw and I battle hard now. We fight the Shadow Bringers, but they keep on coming. One is huge. Her face twisted with pure and utter rage. She's twice my size. I jump on her back, and rake my claws down her flank. She screeches, but tries to get me off. I jump away before she throws me off. She could probably cannon me pretty far. I swat her stomach, but she catches me and swigs her enormous paws at my face. I scuttle and weave around her body and slit her throat. She thrashes and yowls, but she's gone. Yet 6 more replace her in the field. They just keep multiplying There's nothing I can do but die. That's when I hear Twigclaw's screech of pain. I whip around to see a Shadow Bringer biting out his throat. I kill the dark cat with a slash across the belly, but it's too late. The elderly medicine cat falls. "Go Sunheart." He croaks. "You can stop the battle…" The cat who helped me. Trusted me. Who helped me get through this. He helped start the rebellion. He was trained in the ways of herbs, but he was braver than any warrior I ever knew. Twigclaw gave up his passion for healing, just to save the Clans. Now his eyes are glazed silver, his last words etched upon his face. He's gone. I know I have to stop this. For his sake, and the sake of every cat I've watched die. I call Pebbleheart to the edge of the field. And I tell him what I'm going to do. I stare around at the mayhem. I know what must be done. Pebbleheart presses his warm body to mine. "You can't go." He mews. "I won't lose you." I lick his pelt. "I wouldn't do it if I didn't have to. It's the only way." He shakes his head. "Twigclaw must have some kind of spell to get that fragment out." I tear away, tears blinding my vision. "Twigclaw is dead. There's nothing I can do. I must die." Pebbleheart's voice chokes up. "Sunheart, you have to stay! I-I love you." In spite of all this, I purr. "I love you too. I have to do this. I'll miss you, but StarClan holds every cat I lost." He nods. "I suppose." I lick his pelt. "Poppystar, Morningleap, Goldenflight, Littlefawn, Ashpaw, Snowpaw, everyone." I'm careful not to mention Minnowleap's name, but Pebbleheart knows what I'm avoiding. "You always loved him. I was just here. Minnowleap was always the only tom on your mind." He turns away. "I was nothing but a denmate." No. You were more. I look him in the eyes. "I love you too. Minnowleap may have taken me first, but you are what I found. I love you. I'll miss you, but this is what must be done." He stares at me. "You can't kill yourself." He meows. I mew, "Then you must kill me. It's the only way." He stutters, "No way!" Sighing, I turn towards the battlefield. "Then I will kill myself." He stares. "It's clear I can't stop you from making up your mind." he meows with a sigh. "Just promise you'll wait for me." I nod. "Good luck Pebblestar." He gives me a strange glance before he realizes I've just made him deputy. I'm technically leader, and I won't make it past this. "Are you sure?" he mews, as a last ditch resort. My eyes tear up, but I answer as steadily as I can. "I'm positive. Goodbye." I step out into the middle of the battle, and yowl. "Shadow Bringers! Stop!" They turn, and stare at me. Come on! This was your idea! "I want you to stop fighting. This battle will be over." They stares at me. Reflecting their fierce gaze, I say, "I am going to die, right now. This will stop, and you will vanish." With that, I unsheathe my claws and slash my throat. My world flashes white, and I fall. I know they've gone, because I hear them cheering. Pebbleheart rushes up to me, along with other members of DewClan. He's shaking me, but I barely feel it. I know I'm dying. With the last bit of strength, I mew, "Pebbleheart is to take leadership after me. This is my last sunrise. I love you Pebbleheart. Good luck." My head falls. Minnowleap appears beside me. I know I've just died. "He rouses me up, and I stand, full of strength. I rise into the clouds, watching my pale yellow coat become a smaller, and smaller dot. At last I sit in StarClan, surrounded by my family and friends. Minnowleap look at me, his brown eyes forlorn. "I'm sorry." I mew. He laughs. "You saved everyone. You sacrificed yourself to save everyone. You are the bravest cat I ever met. Which is probably why I love you." He sighs. "But Pebbleheart would probably not approve." My heart sinks. I'd have to choose between the two cats I loved most. "Let's worry about this later." I whisper into his ear. Looking at my friends that fell at Darkshadow's paws, I mew, "I have a few apologies to make." StarClan is where I remain. Pebblestar has come, and received his 9 lives. One of which I gave him. A life for loving. He is a strong leader, with Willoweyes as his deputy and Cherrywing as his new medicine cat. He is safe. The forest is safe. I am free from Darkshadow's terrible reign. Still, some secrets lie in the forest, some in places one never forgets. The End Category:Two Sided She-Cat Category:WFW 1 Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics